


Midnight Kiss

by NewGirl18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGirl18/pseuds/NewGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night to change your whole year... that is if your name isn't Gendry Waters and you are on stubborn SOB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kiss

  


  


**December 31, 2015.**

**  
**

**  
**

The weather was enough to have you locked up in your room, in front of your chimney, dressed under fifteen layers of clothes and eating hot chocolate mixed with vodka yet here they were… well, at least there was some vodka.

Gendry downed his (insert amounts of drinks of the last time you were hanged over) scotch of the night while he sat as inconspicuously as he could at the bar which by the way was really difficult seeing as A) He was ridiculously big; easily occupying 3 booths by himself B) It was New Year's Eve with an Open Bar, what other place would people go to? And C) His friends refused to leave him alone, each and every one of them wanting to toast to the New Year while every second that passed Gendry only wanted to mash someone's head off. A very specific someone…

"Do you want to take a shit? Cuz I'm sure as hell not cleaning after you. You're 27. You should be potty trained by now"— An annoying little voice said next to him.

"Go away Willow, I'm not in the mood" He half spoke / half growled.

"When were you ever Captain of the cheerleader squad? Here, scoot over"—Willow said already making Gendry move out of his seat.

"What the hell is that?" He asked gesturing to the small glass in front of him.

"Caribbean Rum Punch; family recipe"—Willow said with that annoying as fuck grin that both made him want to strangle the kid yet hug her at the same time. Kind of like… Gendry turned around only for a second immediately remembering why he was so pissed off "A Caribbean family recipe?"

"Yup, drink up!"—

"Willow your family is from Ontario and I know the only water you BARELY see is the one from your shower so no thanks" He said lifting his own drink "I'll think I'll pass on your Caribbean family recipe"

"Awwww come on Gendry, don't be a jerk. It's Christmas! And I made the drink all by myself"—

"You're 15, what the hell are you doing mixing drinks?"

"Family business. Duh! Come on, drink up!"—Willow whined while on the farthest side of the bar, even with all the noise surrounding him he could hear her voice. Specifically her laugher, always so laugh, so rhythmical. Almost like it had bells. _She's happy with him, she always smiles for him_ … "Gendry? Glass? Mouth? I've seen you all night, I know you can work the mechanics of how to drink"—

"Ok… what is in this thing?" Gendry asked surveying the drink in front of him. It looked… fruity. He hated fruited drinks.

"There's lime juice, a couple of cups of simple syrup and amber rum"—

"It's very… Caribbean" It tasted like cough medicine but as always Gendry was very mindful of other people's feelings. "Are you planning on serving these tonight?"

"Of course not. I made this one just for you after the rhyme"—

"What rhyme?"

"You know, the old bar one _'One of sour, two of sweet, three of strong and four of weak'_ "—

"Will… I have absolute no idea what you're talking about"

"Me neither… but you already drank it and now you have to shrug four cocktails before midnight or else 2016 is going to be a really shitty year for you"—

"Ok kiddo, that's not happening. I'm not planning on getting drunk tonight"

"As if that could happen, you could drink everything liquid on this bar and still be standing but that's not the case you overgrown bull. You need to drink, get out of your funk. God knows she's having fun"-

"Don't call me that" He seethed _. She calls me like that…_

"Whatever Waters. I'll be back with the next drink"—Willow said getting off the stool prancing off to wherever the hell she came from leaving Gendry alone again. Just like he preferred it… what a load of crap.

Gendry didn't want to be alone, Gendry didn't want to be around people. What was so bad to go back to the days when they would hang around just the two of them and do the exact same thing they were doing here tonight? Drinking and laughing. Yes; he wasn't exactly a people person and the old Gods and the new knew how much she liked to meet different people from strange places but seriously _him_? The blond fuck? Wasn't he the exact same thing she cursed all her life that her mother wanted for her?

"You can't run from your true self" He said serving himself another scotch.

"Dude are you talking to yourself?"—

"I'm thinking out loud"

"And how's that shaping up for ya?"— Beric said sitting on the stool Willow had occupied minutes ago.

"It's…" Gendry said looking across the bar to the exact moment when he dared to ask her to dance. There wasn't even any space to move for fucks sake "… It's a work in progress" He said downing all his drink in one sip.

"Here…"—Beric said giving one on Willow's Caribbean cocktails. Gendry lifted an eyebrow "Hey, the kid told me to give it to you. I plan to get laid Waters, I don't need the little weasel behind all night. Drink up"-

Being the quintessential masochist that he is Gendry dared to look again. They were dancing. Fuck. He quickly drank Willow's cocktail followed by another scotch, neat. His newest bar buddy sighed.

"Gendry, how long have I known you?"—

"Are you going to get sentimental? Cuz if so Hot Pie is in the kitchens"

"Aren't you tired of being in denial?"—

"Excuse me?"

"Your father? Both becoming him and being him!"—

"Robert? What the…? Beric; Robert Fucking Baratheon is the last thing on my mind, trust me. Did he just fucking twirled her?"-

"SNAP OUT OF IT WATERS!"—Beric said actually splashing Gendry's face with some of his beer "You have balls, use them!"—

"You're the one who's drunk Dondarrion, you're talking nonsense"

"Really? I'm the one in denial? Cuz clearly I'm the grown ass man, drinking his weight at the bar while looking at some other guy grab what he wants"—

"She's not mine Beric, she never was…"

"Exactly! She's a wolf for God's sake, she takes her claim! Now why the hell are you the only one who fails to notice it?"-

"YOU THINK I DON'T NOTICE IT?" Gendry yelled making half of the bar look at him. Great, just what he needed. Gray eyes found him from afar but he refused to make contact. He drew himself another drink. How could he be so hot in the middle of the winter? He took his jacket off.

"Of course I notice it. I notice how over the last month he's been driving her back and forth to all of her classes, how she doesn't have dinner with me anymore because she already ate with him. How sometimes I'm like a starving man to just hear her voice yet I don't even get that since he's answering her phone…" By now his voice broke so yeah, another drink was needed. "I notice it Beric, that's all I notice. All I see is her"

Beric gave him a pat in the back with a sympathetic smile "So?... What are you going to do about it? Hope you have a Happy New Year Brother" And with that he left.

Gendry immediately put his jacket in the vacated stool for the universal sign of 'occupied', he was done for the night. He wanted to be left alone. A tall glass and a pitcher of water was put in front of him.

"Jeyne… please, I really reaaaaaally could use a night off of you mothering me" He said to possibly his oldest friend, well… Jeyne and _her_ , if he could call her friend anymore.

"The water is for my consciousness alone, this?"—She said putting Willow's third cocktail of the night in front of him. "This is me not giving a rat's ass if you wake up tomorrow frozen to death in the mountains like Jack Nicholson in The Shining"—

"Auch! Thanks Heddle" He said drinking the cocktail and chugging the whole pitcher.

"Hey, at least someone came to your pity party"—

"Yeah… someone did". She looked beautiful tonight. Simple, classic, breathtaking where words that came to her mind. She was wearing simple black skinny jeans, a leather jacket now long forgotten and some girly top that Gendry didn't doubt came from her sister. It was white, it had some frilly things that came up to her neck but the deal breaker was the back or lack of. You could see all that white, milky, smooth skin that made his hands itch. He couldn't take it. As she was still dancing with him his hands ghosted around her back. Gendry's fury came back in tenfold.

"Gendry I need to talk to you"—

"Not now Jeyne" He spat back. Fucker was requesting song after song just so he could keep dancing with her and what was she doing? Absolutely nothing!

"Actually I think now it's the perfect time"—

"Jeyne, sweetie I really appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm seriously not in the mood to…"

"I'm in love with you"—

Well if there was a time to feel the alcohol seep into his blood, this would be it.

"I… You… What?" He blurted out while Jeyne straitened her back and served them another round of drinks. Scotch for him, water for her. She was working the bar after all.

"I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for several years now"—

Yup… the room officially began to spin because Jeyne; his best friend was declaring her love for him and it was the first time in the night; hell the first night in years that his mind wasn't focused on _her_.

"I… I don't know what to say. I. I didn't know!"

"I know…"—Jeyne smiled and it was a sad smile. One that made Gendry feel like an absolute shit. He'd seen that smile. He'd seen that smile on his mother reminiscing on days past, on Jon Snow as he told stories of the wild girl that died too soon, on himself when people asked him about _her_. It was the smile of the brokenhearted.

"Jeyne I…"

"No, please… let me just say this ok? Let me speak out because we deserve better Gendry. You and I. I… I… I have a date on Monday, did you know that?"—

"Uhm… no"

"Yeah, I have a date with Anguy"—

"Seriously? With him?" Anguy was one of Gendry best mates but he wouldn't exactly call him marriage material. He certainly wouldn't fix him up with such a good girl like Jeyne.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking but dammit Gendry I'm 29 years old. I'll be 30 next year and yeah, I refused to be a sob story of being an orphan and taking care of my little sister without any help because those days are gone. I'm successful and dare I say I'm good looking, well-educated and always have a helping hand. I've loved you for a couple of years now Gen, you're a fine man. Inside and out but I'm deciding to move on."—

"With Anguy?" It's not like he was jealous, he was still stuck in the Anguy part. Did Jeyne know that back in college he screwed a pig? Seriously, no bets either. He just went and did the deed.

"With anybody! Baby steps! What will I achieve sitting around watching mope around after her? I want that! I want what you guys have!"—

"We don't have anything Jeyne. There's no _us_ between her and I"

"Gendry… you don't need a label. You're just are. It's like you have a string connected to each other, an invisible string that can stretch for miles but still be strong."—

"The string broke Jeyne…" And for the very first time Gendry felt precisely like that, broken… "I don't even talk to her anymore, let alone see her. It's like I'm bleeding inwardly and I don't know how to stop it"

"Just talk to her silly boy. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?"—

"I'm afraid of being left without hope. I'm better off with the _what if…?_ Is she came and told me she prefers to be with someone other than me, straight to my face? It… Fuck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying these things to you. Jeyne please forgive me, I'm a…"

"Insufferable asshole? Don't worry Waters, we all know that. No need to say it out loud"—

"Of course… It's not the end of 2015, it's the end of the fucking world and the devil himself came to claim me" Gendry cursed as Aegon Targaryen sat beside him.

"You're not far off Bastard, the devil is a prince"—He smirked.

"Egg, no fights. I mean it!"—Jeyne warned Aegon but with the tone she would use on a 4 year old toddler. The guy could get away with murder as long as you had a vagina.

"Cross my heart – hope to die my sweet glorious Jeyne. Be a doll and grab me a beer plus three bottles of Jack over to my table. I'm with my Aunt's boyfriend and he only drinks that shit"—

"Sure… but leave Gendry alone ok. Just… lay off one night"—She said scooting closer to Gendry so only he could hear "Not wanting to give more ammo to your mortal enemy but I meant what I said Gen, talk to her. You guys are made for each other."—

Gendry nodded but called her back before she started waiting tables again. "Jeyne? Are you going to be alright?"

She gave him the brightest smile he had seen on her face for a while "I will be Gendry… and hopefully you will too"—And she left. Leaving him alone with Aegon Targaryen, fan fucking tastic.

"You and I hate each other"—

"Wow… and here I thought you didn't have a brain" Gendry muttered.

"And you and I both love her"—

"Careful Targaryen… I'd be very fucking careful of what comes out of your mouth"

You see Gendry was the type of guy that commanded a room with his mere presence and right know there was a reason why Brienne, the Hound and Thoros were squaring off against Duck, Drogo and Connington. His friends always had his back so when they saw him square his shoulders against the platinum boy-wonder everyone inside the bar went still.

"I was her first… boyfriend. You weren't, it still stings. I get it, I'm not immune to the death trail that one leaves behind. She dumped me like I was trash"—

"You _are_ trash! You only went after her to piss me off!"

"And haven't you ever wondered why she came to me so willingly?"—

"Walk away Targ… walk. Away."

"Not before you drink this and hear me out"—Aegon said firmly maintaining his seat and handing him another cocktail.

"I'm not drinking that!"

"Why not? Jeyne's sister told me to give it to you"—

"First of all because Willow wouldn't do that, she; like every other human in the planet hates you and because who's to say you didn't poison it?"

"Nah… poisons not my thing but yeah, I might have stolen the drink from her while she was taking an order but only because I needed an opening so drink up."—

From the corner of his eyes he saw her looking at him, worried lines and that cute little frown on her face. Was she worried for him or for her ex-boyfriend? Why she ever hooked up with the guy he'll never know but it sure as hell hurt. Gendry drank the cocktail and sat down. The entire bar taking a collective sigh. "Speak…" Gendry was never a talker, actually talking to Aegon Targaryen made him sick.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend"—

"What the fuck do you want Aegon? Last chance!"

"Edric Dayne"—

"What about Edric Dayne?" Correction, talking to Aegon made Gendry sick, talking about Edric made him homicidal.

"He wants her. I don't like it"—

"Well join the club."

"That's the problem isn't it? There is no club, there's just you and me. No one has the balls to go one on one with that hellcat and I find it quite… poetic. Just like our fathers did long ago"—

"She's not a little girl. I won't be the one to tell her what to do with her life, never was, never will. Try Eddard Stark for better luck" Aegon started laughing out loud while Gendry cracked his knuckles. "Something funny your highness?"

"Jesus… I knew she called you stupid but I didn't know you were that stupid! You don't tell her what to do? That woman has been going out of her way all her life to get your attention. Fucking underserving if you ask me…"—

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how it's 15 minutes to midnight and it's looks like another shmuck is going to be dragged to heaven and hell just because you won't man up and take what is yours. Why did you think she dated me Gendry? She only did it to make you jealous, she didn't care about me but god dammit that little bitch still has me wrapped around her finger so tight that here I am trying to make things right for her"—

"What did you just call her?" Gendry seethed. Blue eyes with shades of red.

"She's a wolf isn't she? A bitch. A very proper name may I ad because she may have feelings for you but she was also very willing to…"—

Out went Aegon's promise to Jeyne about no fighting, well; technically he kept it. Gendry was the one who started it, dragged it around for a couple of round and finished it with Aegon's limp body thrown across the room. Before he knew it people were running, cops sirens were heard and he was being dragged away by her. She was also groping his pants.

"Is this a dream?"

"No stupid, as if I'm going to let you drive. Hand me your keys, you're plastered"—

Uh… so that's why he sounded so funny. Either he was drunk or one of Aegon's cousins did a job on his jaw. Thank God Brienne was there, I mean, Gendry would never hit a woman but those sand snakes were really something.

"Where to?"—Said another voice, come to think of it. If he focused enough so the world stopped spinning.

"Hey… this isn't my car" Gendry exclaimed while they started moving.

"No shit Sherlock! You're drunk and I've failed to get my driver's license again. Jeyne is going to store your car behind the bar, Edric is just giving us a ride"—

"Edric? The blonde fucker? Hey… it's you. I hate you!" Words were getting really difficult to get out of his mouth but Gendry really tried to emphasize on the hate part.

"Uhm… Hello, nice to meet you?" Edric said driving nervously.

The last thing Gendry remembers was Arya Stark punching him square in the face and wishing him a happy new year.

  


  


* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**January 1, 2016.**

**  
**

**  
**

"My head hurts"

"It should hurt… you head butted Drogo last night"—

"My ribs hurt"

"Yeah… the unsullied had quite a bit of a momentum before you went all apeshit hulk on them"—

"My balls hurt"

"That's all you. You went to pee in the middle of the night and God only knows what you did inside the bathroom but you were howling like a banshee"—

"Ugh… I feel like shit."

"You should feel like shit. Care to tell me why you got into a fight last night? A fight Gendry? And with Aegon of all people?"—

"You know I really would appreciate if you tone it down a bit" Gendry said sitting up. He was in his bed and apparently Arya had spent the night since she was wearing her usual set up, one of his shirts… he always wondered what she wore beneath them.

"Excuse if I'm worried for my best friend"—

"Aegon? I don't remember but I hope I kicked his peroxide ass! Or are you talking about your precious Edric? We're home so we made it safe, I won't be sad if he went off a cliff after he left us"

"Gendry…"—

"Why? Why would you even waste your breath on those two losers? Aegon is a trust fund baby that just goes around wasting his money and Edric? He plays badminton Arya what the… that's not even a sport."

"Gendry…"-

"They're both little boys Arya (not like you need any representation) but you need someone who can kept up with you, someone to challenge you, support guide, and help you be _you_."

"What do you think your life is going to be like uh? You'll turn into your mother's personal voodoo doll if you date Edric and Aegon?" Gendry shuddered. "That guy is just crazy, the whole family is."

"Gendry!..."—Arya tried to put her two scents but Gendry was on a roll pacing around the room.

"Well… it's not like your Mom is that bad; yeah she's a little stuck up but she's softened up over the years and I guess Edric Dayne is not that bad if you like that whole Stepford wives vibe… And Aegon? Nop, I'm sorry. Aegon's a little shit, he's Aunt is cool though."

"Gendry…"-

"What I'm trying to say is maybe they don't deserve you, maybe they do, the hell do I know… but I feel that no one will know you, no one will love you like I do Arya Stark. Call it liquid courage, call it a group pep talk, call it about fucking time but I… I love you. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you and even before then. I went through a life without color until the moment you smiled at me, punched me in the arm and told me I was stupid." Tears were coming down from Arya's face making Gendry walk towards her, cuddling her face in his hands.

"You piss me off, make me laugh, have the power to end me and make me believe in happily ever after's. You name it; you're it for me Arry. I just… I'm scared that you don't feel the same way about me because being friends doesn't cut it out for me anymore"

"But you're the one who's shone me away!"—Arya exclaimed making Gendry engulf her completely in his arms.

"We're having a moment Arya. Don't make me count the times you've blew me off because of Edric Dayne"

"Gendry… what are you doing?"—Arya said or at least Gendry thought she said, her voice mas muffled with his chest. Fat luck, he wasn't going to let her go.

"I meant with your life; are you or are you not trying to make partners before you're 30?"—

"What does me and my job have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it! Rob is on the brink of a divorce because of his office hours"—

"Wait. You've decided to not even give me a chance because I'm a lawyer?"

"Gendry could you please let go of me? I'm not running away and I also need to breathe"- As he finally let go the embrace the contact remained as Arya held his hand and led them back to his bed.

"Thank you… I'm a 20 years of college student, I still live with my parents, have no idea what my major is going to be and I don't know how to drive"—

"Yeah, I kind of already know that babe" Gendry said making Arya roll her eyes.

"You're a 27 year old grown man that has responsibilities Gendry, responsibilities that I know have to be your top priority. I'm not giving up on you because of your job, I'm giving up on you because of you. You deserve better, you certainly deserve to focus on what you believe in"—

"Arya… I really need you to walk me through this because I am fairly certain that although I am still drunk that you are making no sense whatsoever."

"I live in Winterfell, you like in Kings Landing, you can't be flying in and out every two days, you have your job; which you love. You've wanted to be a lawyer since you were a kid and now you are, an important one with a shot of being partner in Kings Landing's biggest firm. Rob barely sees Roslyn and they live in the same city, what chances do we have in different states?"—

"I…"

"Shhh let me finish. Ok, let's say that you worked here; which you did after you graduated. Gendry you drove me around everywhere. Don't get me wrong, I loved it but you never had time for yourself. I let you off the hook, it's better this way. Edric can drive me around"—

"It's my time to do with as I please"

"You can't achieve your dreams and be with me at the same time."—

"Storms End"

"What?"—

"Storms End! I've thought about this. You and me. Winterfell vs Kings Landing? Storms End. Right in the middle, no city cluster no hometown hicks"

"Are you calling us northerners hicks?"—

"Not the point. Focus Stark!" Gendry said snapping his fingers. "I have an in with a firm there, being Robert's home turf and all and you can go to uni there, they have one of the top programs in all the country, you won't have your parents breathing down your neck and we'll be in the same state, same city, same house if you say yes."—

"So that's it? Just that simple? Years of repressed angst solved in one sit down?"—

"I'm drunk. This could be a dream but I'm not taking any chances with you. I'm done; in reality and in dream I want you. Point blank."

Aaaaaaaaand there it is. That smile / smirk that he loved so much aimed right at him "Gendry I…"—

"Wait I minute!"

"What? What's wrong?"—

"Reality? Dreams? I don't give a fuck, I want you. But seriously; Why Aegon? Of aaaaall the living creatures in the world why?" Gendry was going to go into another rant went Arya threw herself at him, kissing him and dammit did it feel good. Well, if you took out the pain in his entire body. Gendry maneuvered them never breaking the kiss so that Arya was on top of him.

"You taste fruity"—She said between kisses.

"Yeah; Willow had me drinking these cocktails all night. Something about four drinks for four… somethings. I don't know, some kind of tradition"

"One of sour, two of sweet, three of strong, four of weak…?"—

"Yeah, that's the one" Gendry said trying to recapture Arya's mouth as she sat down straddling him.

"That just a stupid bar song you dolt! It goes:

_'This recipe I give to thee,_

_Dear brother in the heat._

_Take two of sour (lime let it be)_

_To one and a half of sweet,_

_Of Old Jamaica pour three strong,_

_And add four parts of weak._

_Then mix and drink. I do no wrong —_

_I know whereof I speak.'_

_  
_

You don't have to drink the damn concoction four times, she just wanted you drunk! If it was for the sole purpose of us ending up were we are the current moment than I'll thank her tomorrow. If no you won't be one throwing punches"—Arya growled as she kissed him again.

That little… well Gendry had to admit that alcohol did play a big part in all that had happened, maybe not kicking Aegon Targaryen's ass (he had that one coming) but more of how fluid his conversation with Arya went when he had spent years trying mopping around about their friendship, lack of and then romantic feelings.

"Happy New Year Arya. 2016 is our year baby. I swear it!"

"Thanks Waters… and I'm sorry for kicking your balls"—

"Wait… what?"

"You're a touchy feely drunk. I wasn't going to let our first time together happen while you were inebriated. A girl must not have that kind of first time"—

And you know what? She was right. Arya was always right so Gendry finally got the girl, got his dream job in Storms End with said girl and them practically posted an picture on Instagram with said girl's proof of broken hymen on his sheets… what? He really hated Aegon Targaryen.

  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR FANFIC FRIENDS! Have an excellent 2016.
> 
> Ramblings from a friendly friend XOXO
> 
> Feel free to leave a review, make it a good one :)


End file.
